The present invention relates to automobiles and pertains particularly to an improved door handle assembly for an automobile.
The trend in automobile design is toward windows that are flush with the sheet metal body so that the vehicle has clean, unobstructed body surfaces. The typical door body tapers to a rather narrow thickness at the belt line in order to provide a near flush mount of the window at the bottom of the window opening. The belt line is a line made by the junction of the window with the lower door panel.
This trend in design is hampered somewhat by present design of door handles and operating mechanisms. In one conventional arrangement, the door handle is mounted in the door so that it can pivot to thereby release the door latch mechanism. The handle must have sufficient leverage to actuate the door latch mechanism in order to release it. This requires a lever arm built into the handle which in turn requires operational space that is not available at the belt line.
Conventional door handles are typically mounted eight to ten inches below the belt line. At this location, the door has sufficient thickness to accommodate the handle, its lever mechanism in addition to the window glass and its operating mechanism.This location detracts from the clean line of the car body and forces the operator to bend over to grasp the handle.
The prior art approach to door handle construction for automobiles is exemplified by the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,649, Lutz
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,415, Yamamoto
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,445, Shimizu
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,909, Foley
U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,075, Johnstone et al
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,220, Andres
U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,976, Orr
British Pat. No. 632,123
British Pat. No. 522,380
The Orr patent is of interest in that it discloses a box-like reciprocating button for actuation a door lock.
The remaining patents all show traditional pivoting door handles.
It is therefore desirable that a slim line door handle and operating mechanism be available for mounting at the belt line of the door of an auto body.